


After The Fall

by Darkened_Way



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkened_Way/pseuds/Darkened_Way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Reichenbach. A moment in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the LJ community, sherlockbbc
> 
> 18 January 2012
> 
> Spoilers for 2.03

In his room at 221B Baker Street, John Watson wandered about, completing his nightly rituals as slowly as possible. He hated being here alone but he really had no where else to go. He didn't want to sleep either but he knew he had to. If only he could stop dreaming about that horrible moment over and over again.

Finding himself unable to delay any longer, he turned out the light and climbed into bed.

"Sherlock," he whispered into the darkness, "I wish you where here. I miss you."

He sighed, exhausted by his loss and by his lack of peaceful rest. Turning onto his side, he pulled the blue robe tangled in his sheets closer and slowly drifted off.

When his breathing finally evened out, the tall, dark haired man curled up on the floor beneath the bed whispered back, "I miss you too."

The end.


End file.
